User talk:Flamedude22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battle Armor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lssj4 (Talk) 01:11, June 2, 2011 hi just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the wiki! Jimmykiller9 01:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ill make you a bureaucrat!. Soilder5679 01:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ill rank you a Admin instead. Thanks for joinning!. Soilder5679 01:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that dude. I ranked you a Admin but it still says your both a Admin and a Burecrat. I dont think there is a difference lol. Soilder5679 02:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that dude, Your a Admin now and a Burecrat. Thanks for joining this wiki!.Soilder5679 02:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hey congradulations on being an admin..or bureaucrat...or whatever you are. Just add your signature to your name on the front page, please. Jimmykiller9 02:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding a ton of pages dude! your a great Admin and your awesome!. Iam very thankfull that you are helping to make this wiki a better place!. - Soilder5679 It is a real term for when someone isn't fully active but isn't inactive either. Oh and I don't use sigs anymore, but I will make one for the homepage, actually I have a better idea just give me a few minutes. Gotek june 2 Nevermind Nevermind Hey dude i think we should title Salzars page Salza. How are you?. Soilder5679 17:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Eh im doing okay, im revewing for a big math test and working on my dbz forum we have 28 members. Soilder5679 20:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i think we should make the front page of the wiki similar to the dbz wiki. Soilder5679 01:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey is the "Featured quote" like the quote of the day? if it is, you might wanna add it to the front page. Also, if it is the quote of the day, you are now in charge of that, okay? Jimmykiller9 01:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude ill work on it to. Soilder5679 01:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude! your awesome!. Soilder5679 19:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) P.s For now Vegeta but soon ill shall surpass you! Soilder5679 19:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up!. I became a rollback on the dragon ball wiki, so were were ya?. Soilder5679 23:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Same thing happened to me. But I reverted his edits on the articles and on my talk page. Namekian Fusion 19:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) He did the same things to the Yamcha and Kogu. But I reverted his edits on those as well. Namekian Fusion 19:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) sure bro. Soilder5679 00:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) The Troll strikes again! He got me too. 11:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, but there's bigger problems on the DB Wiki. I had to tell 10X kamehameha about it. Theres major trolling going on. 21:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) yo come here to this wiki and join the chat me and jimmykiller9 are talking about it http://dbzrivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Soilder5679 21:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Trololololol Yeah but I think hes done. 21:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I remember from the Bardock special that he looks just like Appule, so if you find a picture of Appule that sint the same as the other Appule pic, it'll be fine. 16:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap really? 01:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's amazing. 03:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey join the chat. 03:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) YO! Whats up Man? How do you make a signature? -TheUltraKamehameha 16:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha News Update Alright maggot, you will be shortly informed about the Adminstrator Rules. If you don't follow them your power level will decrease to -99489024589023808230. Here's the link Admin Rules. Bye...... POPO 16:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC)